


Beautiful Liar

by Malboro_Kiss



Category: Beautiful Liar - VIXX LR (Music Video), VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:27:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28596942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malboro_Kiss/pseuds/Malboro_Kiss





	Beautiful Liar

"Прости. Нам нужно расстаться." - Стучало в голове ВонШика молотом по наковальне. Кровь в голове пульсировала так, что эхом отдавалось в ушах. Парень даже не слышал своих криков и грохот, с которым летело на пол и в стены всё то, что попадалось ему под руку. Рави походил на дикого зверя, запертого в клетке.  
Сейчас он ощущал, будто из его груди вырвали сердце... И на его месте зияла огромная кровоточащая рана. И улыбка в памяти вкладывала в эту дыру глыбу льда. "Прости, но я тебя больше не люблю. Прости, я полюбил девушку. Прости... Прости..."  
— ДА ИДИ ТЫ НА ХУЙ СО СВОИМ ПРОСТИ! — Взревел ВонШик, кидая в стену рамку с их совместным фото. — Я НЕ ВЕРЮ! Я НЕ ВЕРЮ НИ ЕДИНОМУ ТВОЕМУ СЛОВУ, ТВАРЬ! ТЫ НЕ ЛЮБИШЬ ЕЁ!  
Убитый своим горем, парень упал на диван, а после скатился на пол, дополняя своей фигурой тот хаос, что учинил в комнате. Слёзы катились по щекам, лицо стало безэмоциональным.  
— Ненавижу тебя... — Рави закрыл глаза.  
Нежное касание прохладных пальцев к предплечью, ощутимый вес тела на его коленях, мягкие губы на его, острый язык просится в его рот, и он позволяет углубить поцелуй... Рави открыл глаза, резко вдыхая через рот. Рёбра сдавило болью. Один. Всё это бред. Пьяный бред.  
— Я ведь люблю тебя... Тэгуууун... — Имя он уже простонал, накрывая лицо ладонями. Всё это казалось кошмарным сном.  
— Давай, я сейчас проснусь, а ты будешь тут? Кот... Пожалуйста... Какого хуя это не сон?! — Слёзы полные злости покатились по щекам с новой силой.

Сколько ВонШик пробыл в пьяном бреду, он не знал. Всё это время он лишь пил и курил. Когда в последний раз ел - забыл. Ему было чертовски плохо, но парень на это не обращал внимания, без Лео он жить не хотел. Поэтому ему уже было плевать на всё.  
Тишину нарушил щелчок механизма затвора на входной двери. Он был словно гром среди ясного неба. ВонШик поднял голову и посмотрел в сторону коридора. Там был силуэт... До боли знакомый силуэт, на котором взгляд упорно отказывался фокусироваться.  
— Тэгун... Тэгун, это ты? — Парень готов был сорваться с места и рухнуть в его ноги, но ответ был резким, как щелчок хлыстом.  
— Я за вещами.  
— Не уходи... Тэгун. Не уходи, пожалуйста... Не надо. — Рави с трудом поднялся и на шатающихся ногах пошёл следом за Лео в их спальню.  
Он нагнал своего бывшего парня у шкафа, берясь за плечи. Носом провёл ему за ухом, вдыхая приятный родной аромат. Рави пытался убедить, что это не очередной его пьяный бред. Это был не бред.  
— ВонШик, отойди. Ты воняешь.  
— Нет. Я не отпущу тебя. — Пальцы крепче сжали плечи Лео.  
— Я всё равно уйду. Отпусти.  
— Я люблю тебя! — Закричал Рави ему над ухом, от чего Тэгун зажмурился, сдерживая слёзы. Он слышал в этом крике всё то, что чувствовал сейчас в доску пьяный парень. Боль... Дикую боль и обречённость.  
Он обернулся. Бросив все вещи на пол, он впился поцелуем в суховатые и вечно потрескавшиеся губы Рави. Забрался руками на спину и крепко прижался к этому подкаченному телу. Небольшими, но уверенными шагами довёл его до постели. Ещё шаг и... Они вместе упали на пушистое одеяло, которое Лео сам когда-то покупал им двоим на новоселье. Он жадно срывал с губ ВонШика поцелуи, словно последние в жизни цветы. Цветы, которые пахли сигаретами и алкоголем. Он раздел парня полностью...  
... Мысленно. На самом же деле Тэгун накрыл руку младшего своей и, зажав точку на запястье, высвободился из цепкого захвата.  
— А я нет.  
Собрав все вещи в чемодан, Тэгун обернулся в косяках спальни, окидывая её прощальным взглядом.  
— Ну что ж. Береги себя, ВонШик. Найди своё счастье, не раскисай. Ключи возвращаю. Пока.  
"Хён так много слов сказал... Удивительно." — Рави покачал головой. Он услышал звон ключей, повешенных на крючок в коридоре. Хлопнула дверь... И всё. Снова один. И снова пропасть.

Из забытия на этот раз выдернул стук в дверь с такой силой, будто её сейчас выломают. Нехотя, по-старчески кряхтя, Рави поднялся на ноги и пошёл открывать дверь.  
На пороге стоял Ча Хакён. Хён был сердит. Очень сердит.  
— И тебе привет, хён. — ВонШик оставил дверь открытой, а сам поплёлся обратно в разгромленную гостиную. Эн поспешил войти и закрыть за собой дверь. Он не разуваясь прошёл следом за хозяином квартиры.  
— Охренеть… Ты нереальный долбаёб, намдонсен, ты знаешь об этом? — Восхищённо выдохнул он. —Короче. Мне плевать на твои пиздострадания, вали в ванную. Ты неимоверно воняешь уже. Мерзость! — Хакён не дал младшему сесть на диван. Вместо этого погнал его в ванную. — Чтобы не выходил пока не помоешься. Когда ел в последний раз?.. Дай угадаю, не помнишь.  
— Угу.  
Не потрудившись закрыть дверь, Рави сел на край ванны и принялся стягивать с себя грязные вещи, кидая их на пол. Хакён лишь закатил глаза и, повернувшись на каблуках начищенных кожаных туфель, пошёл на кухню.  
Эну не впервой вытаскивать младшего из такого состояния. Благо дело, в этот раз позвонил Лео и всё рассказал, а не узнал сам из пришедшего пе электронную почту извещения об увольнении. Рави как-то забыл выйти из своего аккаунта на ноутбуке Эна, а тот оставил "на всякий случай".  
Старший обшарил кухню на признаки съестного. То, что было готовыми блюдами, ясное дело, уже давно испортилось и покрылось мхом. Хакён кое-как наковырял ото всюду продукты, выложил перед собой и призадумался, что вообще можно придумать и сделать из такого набора. Задачка не из лёгких, потому что из этого всего сочетались только яйца и пачка сосисок. Ну и пакетированный чай. Для начала сойдёт.

И когда Эн закончил готовить, из ванной вышел абсолютно голый Рави, вытирающий мокрые волосы небольшим полотенцем. Старший окинул оценивающим взглядом влажную после душа наготу и тяжко вздохнул. "Какой же ты, всё-таки, красавчик... Жаль, что не мой." Эн жалел очень долгое время, что не сделал предложения встречаться раньше. Потому что как только он собрался с духом, появился в жизни младшего Тэгун, и тот просто потерял голову. Эну пришлось засунуть свои чувства куда подальше. И сейчас тоже для них было не время. Поэтому он лишь кривовато улыбнулся, опустив взгляд в пол, и приказал сесть кушать, а сам поспешил выйти из кухни. У младшего не было особых комплексов, да и ничего особенного не было в том, чтобы быть нагим... Парни несколько раз бывали вместе в Японии на горячих источниках, да и когда в университете пару лет сожительствовали, часто принимали душ вместе. Хакён предлагал это "в целях экономии" и ВонШик покупался на это без задней мысли. Каждый раз. Поэтому Хакён знал каждый сантиметр его тела, а ВонШик не стеснялся его демонстрировать. И чтобы не начать касаться всех этих рельефов под смуглой кожей, Эн решил свою внезапно появившуюся энергию направить в нужное русло и прибраться в разгромленной гостиной.  
Первым делом ему на глаза попалась разбитая рамка с фото парней, которую он сам и сделал на телефон младшего. Они выглядели реально счастливыми. Красивая пара... Была. Хакён стряхнул разбитые стёкла на ламинат, а рамку поставил на полку в шкафу. Он специально не стал убирать её никуда в невидное место. Ещё рано. Надо было во всём разобраться. А пока... Ещё ничего не закончено.  
Сломанные предметы хён собрал в мусорное ведро, туда же смёл и стекло. Пух из разорванной подушки максимально вернулся обратно в неё. На поиски нитки с иголкой Эн даже времени терять не стал. Такого тут точно нет. Горшок с землёй также оказались в мусоре, цветок же пришлось пока определить в одну из кружек, что стояли на столике. И когда всё было пропылесошено, комната стала напоминать жилое помещение, а не свалку посреди спального района Сеула.  
После уборки Ча Хакён нашёл Рави в спальне уже в штанах. Он лежал на кровати, уткнувшись в подушку. Эн предположил, что та принадлежала его бывшему, и не прогадал. Так оно и было.  
— ВонШик, одевайся, прогуляемся. За одно и квартиру проветрим. — Хакён шлёпнул младшего по упругой ягодице. Тот же не смел ослушаться хёна и, хоть и нехотя, встал и начал собираться.

***

Прошло уже пару месяцев с того события. Рави стал приходить в себя. Он перестал пить совсем, ходил на работу стабильно и часто встречался с Хакён-хёном. Парни постоянно ходили в разные места, и хён никогда не повторялся. Рави не замечал, как это, на самом деле, увлекало. Ему стало спокойнее на душе. И всё было бы прекрасно, у них могли бы получиться хорошие отношения. Без страсти, но построенные на дружбе, доверии и взаимоуважении... Если бы не совестливость и дотошность Эна. Тот не мог не разобраться сначала с тем, что случилось с Лео, чтобы уже уверенно начинать бороться за своё счастье.  
— Хён, сегодня мы пойдём в это кафе мороженного? Реально? Серьёзно? — Рави стоял плечом к плечу с Эном посреди улицы и смотрел на слащавую вывеску заведения в розовых пастельных тонах.  
— А что такого? Мужчины не едят мороженное? — Хакён парировал вопросом на вопрос.  
— Едят... Но не ходят же вдвоём в такое кафе. — Сконфузился Ким.  
— А мы пойдём вдвоём. И что такого?  
Рави покачал головой и вошёл в заведение следом за старшим.  
Парни заняли угловой столик у окна.  
Милая официантка приняла заказ и упорхнула его оформлять. Рави был приятно удивлён, что им со старшим не стали строить глазки или юлить и флиртовать другими способами. Может, она подумала, что они с хёном пара? Ну и ладно. Рави было на это ровным счётом пополам.  
Приятная уютная обстановка немного расслабила парня, и он, наконец, откинулся на спинку стула. И всё бы хорошо, но поймал сосредоточенный взгляд Хакёна.  
— Хён, что-то не так? — ВонШик в удивление изогнул брови. Он понял, что старший смотрел не на него, а в окно, к которому он сам сидел спиной. И только он хотел повернуться, чтобы понять на что смотрел Эн, как тот его окликнул.  
— ВонШик-а, а что, ты говорил, у тебя на работе стряслось?  
— Ничего особенного. Просто заказчик тупой как пробка оказался. Попросил музыку, описал, но результат не устроил.  
— А что там не так было? Вроде бы по началу всё устраивало... — Хакён делал вид максимальной заинтересованности, пытаясь отвлечь внимание от того, что видел сам. Выходило малость коряво, и Рави решил подыграть.  
Но через пару минут парень понял что именно не хотел ему показывать Эн. В кафе зашёл Тэгун со своей новой девушкой. Тут пришло время напрягаться Киму.  
— Хён, идём отсюда. — Рави достал деньги из бумажника и положил их на стол, но тут его руку накрыл Хакён.  
— Подожди. Я хочу посмотреть. — Он тут же изменился в лице. В глазах блеснуло что-то недоброе, а губы изогнулись в дьявольской улыбке.  
Такого хёна Рави всегда, если честно, побаивался. Но... Когда эта улыбка была обращена не к нему, то это был знак, что Эн именно ему ничего плохого не сделает. Жертвой будет другой. Нерешительно кивнув, ВонШик откинулся обратно на спинку стула и продолжил пить свой капуччино.  
Хакён подвинулся на угловом диванчике с одного края на другой, сев поближе к младшему. Так для него образовывалась наилучшая позиция, и Эн мог спокойно следить за парочкой и оставаться незамеченным.  
— Хакён-хён, мне как-то не по-себе... — Рави усердно изучал стену перед собой, а заодно и шедевр современного абстракционизма на ней.  
— Не ссы, лягушка, болото будет наше. — Эн подмигнул младшему, а после похлопал по тыльной стороне его ладони. Благо дело кофе в стакане закончилось, иначе ВонШик его точно расплескал. — Смотри, смотри на его лицо! Разве это лицо счастливого любящего человека? Охренеть!  
От таких слов старшего Ким не выдержал и глянул на парочку. Лео... Его Лео не улыбался. Он был грустным... Но как только девушка поднимала на него взгляд, парень улыбался. И так не убедительно... Рави не мог узнать в этом парне того самого, с кем был не так давно. И из-за этого Тэгун бросил его? Рави пребывал в явном недоумении. Он просто не мог поверить своим глазам. Захотелось подойти и спросить "за что ты так со мной, с собой?!", но остался сидеть на месте.  
— С тобой он не переставал улыбаться... И был более расслабленным, что ли. С ней он такой особняк. Солнце, нам нужно разобраться во всём этом, а то, кажется, не только ты мучился всё это время. Что-то тут не чисто. — Ча Хакён подпёр рукой щеку и тяжко вздохнул. — Что ж вы такие трудные свалились мне на больную голову.  
— Хён, смотри, он пошёл один. Наверное, в туалет. Я пойду... — Рави уже собрался встать, но Эн схватил его за руку и приказал сидеть, объяснив тем, что сам всё сделает. Не успев возразить, он уже наблюдал за упархивающим следом за его возлюбленным Хакён-хёном. Младшему было жутко интересно о чём старший собрался говорить с Лео, но, при этом, хён сказал ждать. Любопытство было выше, поэтому не выдержав и двух минут, ВонШик ломанулся следом. Благо дело помещение перед дверьми было разделено с залом ещё одной не прозрачной дверью и скрывала для посетителей то, что сейчас делал младший.  
Тот бесстыдно приник ухом к двери туалета и подслушивал старших. По началу было ничего не понятно. Но те, кажется, стали говорить куда громче, и Рави мог расслышать слова обоих. Он всегда поражался тому, каким психологом мог быть его хён. Слово за слово, и Лео сказал, что он вынужден быть в этих отношениях, и что до сих пор, как и прежде, любит Рави. А тому большего и не надо. ВонШика буквально затрясло от этих слов. Он ворвался в мужской туалет, снося Тэгуна с ног, прижимая спиной к холодному кафелю спиной.  
— Скажи! Повтори, что ты только что сказал! — Метая глазами искры, он ударил кулаком по стене прямо около уха Лео.  
— Я... Я всё ещё.. — Тэгун опустил взгляд, скривившись в гримасе боли.  
—... Люблю тебя. — Последние слова они сказали в унисон.  
Рави взял лицо любимого в ладони и заставил посмотреть на себя. Лео смотрел на своего мальчика как затравленный зверёк. В глазах столько боли и тихое "я не могу быть с тобой..."  
— Из-за неё? — Сухо и отрешённо.  
В ответ лишь кивание головой.  
— Мы что-нибудь придумаем. Обещаю! Понял? — Расспрашивать Лео обо всём происходящем ВонШик сейчас хотел меньше всего. Успеет. Но не сегодня.  
Тихое "мгм" в ответ и изящную линию нижней губы старшего очертил влажный и горячий язык Рави. Томный выдох, приоткрытый рот, и язык младшего уже погрузился в свои владения, словно проверяя, всё ли в порядке, всё ли также, как было тогда. Поцелуй тут же стал жадным и крайне непристойным, словно два изголодавшихся зверя схлестнулись в поединке и пытались насытиться друг другом. Вжав любимого всем телом в прохладную стену, ВонШик спустился поцелуями на его шею. Кадык дёрнулся, когда Тэгун попытался сглотнуть вязкую слюну. На языке всё ещё чувствовался вкус поцелуя с лёгким оттенком кофе и сигарет. Он зажмурился, сжимая пальцами плечи младшего, ощущая каждое прикосновение его губ как разряды тока. Рави нравилась такая покорность старшего, и он позволил себе большее. Выправив футболку из джинс под свитером, коснулся кончиками пальцев втянутого живота своего хёна. Ким заскользил по тёплой нежной коже своими немного грубоватыми пальцами, очерчивая каждый кубик, каждую косточку выпирающих рёбер, касаясь всегда чувствительных к подобному сосков.  
— Подожди! — Лео тут же упёрся руками в плечи младшего, и отстранил его от себя. — Я... Я не хочу делать это тут, в общественном туалете... Сюда могут войти. И куда делся Хакён-хён?  
Рави нехотя отстранился от своего любовника и оглянулся.  
— Думаю, даёт нам шанс. Идём.  
Он взял хёна за руку и вывел из туалета кафе, а там на улицу, и оба запрыгнули в ближайшее такси.

Эн деликатно покинул туалетную комнату, когда ярость Рави перешла в страсть к Лео и вылилась во взаимные поцелуи. Он там сейчас стал явно лишним.  
Прикрыв за собой дверь, Хакён вышел обратно в зал и поймал официантку. Он тактично извинился, что они с Рави оба покинули зал, не оплатив счёт. После чего поинтересовался какая сумма счёта у столика, где сидела девушка с молодым человеком. Официантка недоверчиво глянула на мужчину и тот поспешил объяснить и обратиться с просьбой.  
Когда он разъяснил и всё оплатил, проводил взглядом работницу кафе до столика, за которым сидела обеспокоенная девушка, озираясь по сторонам. Официантка подошла к ней и сказала то, что попросил её Хакён: "Ваш спутник попросил передать, что у него появилось срочное дело и пришлось уйти. Счёт он также оплатил," - а после она развернулась и ушла обратно к барной стойке.  
Эн её поблагодарил и, положив пару купюр на пластиковую розовую столешницу, удалился из заведения.

***

Спустя двадцать минут взаимных провокаций руками в области паха друг друга на заднем сидении машины, оба пулей вылетели из такси, как только та припарковалась у дома, где была квартира Рави... Их совместная квартира.  
И стоило им лишь переступить порог лифта, они не стали дожидаться закрытия дверей, Лео сам с жадностью накинулся с поцелуями на любимого, практически залезая на него верхом. Младший с ощутимой силой сжимал ягодицы Тэгуна в ладонях, упираясь своим возбужденным членом в его пах через узкие джинсы.  
Дверь они оба открывали ключом младшего наощупь, потому что сил оторваться друг от друга не было абсолютно. И как только за ними щёлкнул замок, всё. Спусковой крючок оказался снят и раздался выстрел, оповещающий о старте. Парни словно участвовали в соревновании на скоростной раздевание. Они практически срывали с друг друга одежду и кидали прямо на пол по дороге в их комнату. Рави не мог поверить, что сейчас в его объятиях реально его любимый парень, и что он сопротивлялся лишь пуговице на джинсах, что не поддавалась ему. Злился и ругался на неё.  
Младшего это заставило улыбнуться, даже выдохнуть смешок. Он накрыл ладони хёна своими и положил себе на плечи, а сам опустился на колени, легко расстегнул злосчастную пуговицу и спустил штаны до колен, немного зацепив резинку трусов. Так они оказались немного приспущены, а из-под широкой резинки с логотипом Кельвин Кляйн кокетливо выглянула головка члена. От такого вида младший закусил нижнюю губу, кинув многозначительный взгляд Тэгуну. Тот порозовел от смущения, как было в их первый раз.  
— ВонШик... — Выдохнул Лео, поднимая ладони по шее к лицу любовника, обхватив его. Большой палец мягкой подушечкой очертил влажную нижнюю губу, а после проник в рот, заставляя открыть пошире. — Ты же сделаешь хёну приятное? — Коснулся горячего языка.  
Рави охватил палец губами и засосал, но Лео не позволил ему играться таким образом долго. Он приспустил свои трусы ещё ниже со стоном облегчения, провёл пальцами по стволу члена, соблазняя младшего на игру по своим правилам.  
— Хён, ты занимался с ней сексом? — ВонШик обхватил ладонью его член у основания, надавливая на бороздку.  
— Ни разу. — Тэгун провёл пальцами по его щеке, заправил короткие, но уже слегка отросшие волосы за ухо. — Я всё ещё верен тебе, дорогой.  
— Тогда... Надо наверстать время воздержания. — Острый взгляд и хитрая ухмылка на лице младшего отразилось и на лице Лео.  
От основания Ким языком прошёлся вдоль всего ствола члена старшего, мазнул губами по головке, размазывая выступивший прекам, а после обхватил её. От таких ощущений Лео аж передёрнуло. Он скучал... Он очень скучал по всем этим ощущениям, по своему любимому. И как же хорошо, что его причина тоски рядом. И что никаких выяснений отношений... Только их демонстрация.  
Рави медленно заскользил по плоти, вбирая её полностью, словно смакуя момент. Уголок губ на лице Лео дрогнул, а после тихий стон наслаждения нарушил тишину. Он вцепился в волосы младшего и самостоятельно задвигал бёдрами. Рави с жадностью сжимал ягодицы хёна до белых пятен на коже. Тихие стоны и хриплые вздохи любимого распаляли и его самого.  
— ВонШик... Как хорошо... А... Что? — В неопределённый момент для Лео, тот оказался уже на постели, а сверху на него надвигался хищный зверь по имени Рави.  
— Донс...сен... — На придыхании успел проговорить он, ощущая укус на шее, а после его заткнул жадный и страстный поцелуй. Ким буквально терзал губы старшего до жжения. Но Лео сейчас было всё равно. Они оба тонули в чувства друг к другу, что накопились за время их разлуки. Рави спустился поцелуями ниже, на шею. Он зацеловывал, вылизывал, а после снова касался губами кожи, под которой дёргался кадык от каждого сглатывания слюны. Тэгун надавил на плечи Рави, прося ласки на теле ниже. И тот понял.  
Оставив яркий засос под ключицей, ВонШик спустился ниже. Его внимание привлекли соски старшего, при прикосновения к которым тот простонал в полный голос.  
— Хёна давно не ласкали тут? — Рави ухмыльнулся. Он обвёл языком яркий ореол и втянул в рот сосок, засосал его.  
— Да... Да! Ах... — Лео вскрикнул, подавшись навстречу губам любимого. Он заёрзал на сатиновых простынях, теряясь от ощущений, что испытывало сейчас его тело. Парень поймал руку младшего на втором соске и, раздвинув ноги шире, положил его ладонь себе на ноющий от возбуждения член и потёрся. Рави устроился удобнее между его ног и средним пальцем второй руки коснулся сфинктера, проникая на одну фалангу.  
— Ммм... Хён ждал меня? — Ким промурлыкал в область солнечного сплетения и с нежностью поцеловал.  
— Каждый день ждал. Каждый... — Тэгун выдохнул шумно, ощутив растяжение ануса уже на два пальца. Всё же, они были больше, чем его собственные. Но тело всё помнило и быстро привыкало к этим ощущениям. Лео цеплялся за плечи младшего как за соломинку, которая держала его сознание в этом мире. А ВонШик тем временем испытывал эту соломинку на прочность, практически танцуя как на канате.  
На ощупь нарыв тюбик лубриканта на полке прикроватного ящика, Рави хорошенько смазал холодным гелем нежное местечко Лео. А после протолкнул сразу три пальца. Старший в мгновение весь напрягся, вытягиваясь струной. Влажные поцелуи внизу живота немного расслабили его. Лео закинул правую ногу на плечо младшего, а после и левую, упираясь ступнями в широкую спину Рави.  
— Осторожно... Дай привыкнуть. — Парень сжал волосы на затылке любовника.  
И тот послушно остановился, выжидая до момента, когда хён самостоятельно двинется навстречу. Тут спешки не должно быть ни в коем случае. И даже с позволением продолжить он был предельно осторожен.  
— Хён, позволишь мне войти в тебя? — ВонШик провёл носом по внутренней стороне бедра, а после засосал тонкую кожу паха.  
Старший дёрнулся, простонав, а после выдал тягучее "да".  
Рави вынул пальцы, а после приподнял любимого под попу и провёл языком по растянутому колечку мышц. И очередной стон наслаждения слетел с губ старшего. Ради таких звуков от Тэгуна Рави был готов на всё, что знал и мог, готов был расставаться и похищать снова и снова, лишь бы его любимый в его руках был таким... Горячим и мягким, словно карамель.  
— ВонШик, пожалуйста... Хочу тебя... — Почти всхлипывая, простонал Лео, потянул любимого за волосы на себя. Рави вдавил старшего в матрас всем своим весом. Касаясь губами, но не целуя, он дразнил Тэгуна, который пытался поймать их, чтобы впиться поцелуем, но ловил лишь горячий воздух на выдохе.  
— Хён, скажи, что любишь меня...  
— ...Люблю тебя...  
— Искреннее и громче.  
— Люблю тебя, зараза!  
И, наконец, желанные губы коснулись поцелуем. Язык Лео тут же ворвался в рот младшего, устраивая хаос. Но замер, когда член ВонШика вошёл сразу на половину. Прикусив его язык, старший глухо простонал в поцелуй и через пару мгновений сам потянул младшего на себя, заставляя войти в своё тело полностью. Он оторвался от губ Рави со звонки чмоком. Его кошачьи глаза горели адским пламенем, а губы растянулись в пьяной улыбке.  
— Любимый, я хочу быть сегодня сверху.  
Такому любимому ВонШик не мог отказать. И крепко держа в руках его бёдра, младший перевернулся на спину. Лео тут же оседлал своего любовника, возвысившись над ним. Он знал, что Рави нравилось то, как он выглядел в такие моменты. И поэтому Лео провёл руками по бёдрам вверх, по своему эрегированному члену, подтянутому животу, выше... Задержался немного на сосках. По шее к лицу, пальцами правой руки коснулся губ, левую же запустил себе в волосы, сгребая копну тёмных волос назад. Он чувствовал как младшего затрясло от такого сильного желания как в лихорадке, ладони сильно сжали его упругие ягодицы. И Лео немного поднялся на колени, словно давая отмашку. ВонШик, не мешкая, приподнял бёдра следом за ним, задвигался внутри узкого горячего лона медленно, но постепенно наращивая темп. Рваные вздохи становились стонами. От этого губы Лео постоянно пересыхали и приходилось облизывать снова и снова, прикусывать и посасывать, отчего те всё больше припухали и краснели. Руки его блуждали по телу в попытках найти своё место, но безуспешно. Шея, живот, бёдра грудь и маленькие, такие чувствительные, горошины сосков. И как же это всё сводило с ума младшего. Рави не сводил взгляда с возлюбленного, который так бесстыдно ласкал себя. Не в силах терпеть, он дёрнул старшего на себя и, подавшись навстречу с жадностью впился в припухшие губы. С глухим рычанием в поцелуй он продолжал вбиваться в упругую попу Лео. Разорвав поцелуй, Тэгун выгнулся, словно кот, стал сам насаживаться на каменный стояк. Он чувствовал, что вот-вот и... Он замер. Сперма наполнила его проход. Горячая и вязкая, стекая, она немного раздражала. И, переведя дыхание, Лео продолжил двигаться на члене любимого, пока от него не отлила кровь, размазывая семя по анальному проходу. Он нащупал позади себя ноги Рави и попросил того согнуть в коленях, упёрся в них. Так было удобнее. Приподнимая бёдра так, что оставалась в нём только головка члена, он резко опускался. Каждый раз, словно разряды, прошивали тела обоих. Тэгун чувствовал уже скорую собственную разрядку, и поэтому ускорил темп. Рави накрыл его член широкой и немного грубоватой ладонью, надрачивая в такт движениям старшего. Лео безумно любил эти самые руки. Большие, тёплые и... пусть грубоватые, зато самые надёжные и сильные.  
От нахлынувших ощущений, глаза заслезились, и скопившаяся влага скатилась парой тонких дорожек слёз из внешних уголков глаз. Тэгун поспешил смахнуть их. Но тут же закрыл себе рот. Сжав в себе анальным и мышцами член Рави, он на мгновение замер, а после, вскрикнул в ладонь, кончая в его руку.  
Обессиленный Лео осел на любимого, утыкаясь носом в его шею.  
— Кончи в меня ещё раз. — Проговорил он практически нечленораздельно, ворочая непослушным языком.  
Рави перевернул на спину старшего и взял его под колени. Сейчас он как пластилин, мни и сгибай как хочешь. Младшего всегда забавляло такое состояние любимого. Словно тот под какими-то веществами ловил кайф. Как сейчас.  
Ким не стал терять время и поспешил сделать то, о чём попросил его хён. От каждого резкого толчка в теле, Тэгуна выгибало дугой, он метался по подушкам словно лихорадило. Рави зацеловывал шею своего любовника, сжимая его ноги на своих плечах до белых пятен, которые после превратятся в синяки. Он немного по-садистски упивался тем, как шипел и выстанывал его имя Тэгун. И сжав его колени крепче, засадил член полностью. И снова ВонШик излился. Именно так, как захотел любимый, в него.

Крепко обняв любимого, Рави уткнулся носом в его макушку. Всё сразу стало так правильно, так хорошо, как и должно быть. Так бы и пролежать всю оставшуюся жизнь...  
— Малыш, я так не хочу уходить. — Прошептал Лео, прижимаясь всем телом к боку младшего.  
— А ты никуда и не пойдёшь. Ты останешься тут. Прямо в постели ещё, как минимум, лет на десять. — Он звонко чмокнул Лео. Тот довольно зажмурился от всех выражений нежности младшего. Они буквально опьяняли. Но он тяжко вздохнул, поднимая голову, чтобы заглянуть в глаза ВонШика.  
— Нет, любимый... Я не хочу, чтобы и ты пострадал.  
— Может, расскажешь мне всё в конце концов? Ведь ты мне так красиво наврал. А я и поверил.  
— Прости... Я, правда, наврал. Но и с тобой быть нельзя. Иначе это сломает жизнь обоим. Я не хочу, чтобы ты страдал. Правда. Я люблю тебя, и не могу подвергать тебя такой опасности. — Лео снова уткнулся в плечо Рави, но тот взял его под подбородок и приподнял голову обратно, заставляя его посмотреть на себя снова.  
— Дорогой, я похож на ребёнка?  
— Нет. Ребёнок так бы не вытрахал мне зад, как ты минут пять назад...  
— Тогда расскажи мне всё. Здесь и сейчас. Иначе точно из комнаты не выйдешь.  
— Он коснулся губами влажного от испарины лба Тэгуна, на который прилипло пару прядок чёлки. — Я слушаю.  
— Угу. В общем, это была дочь генерального директора нашей компании. И она как-то узнала о нас с тобой. Вообще она давно намекал и давала знаки, что хочет быть со мной. Но... Я всегда ей оказывал, говоря, что у меня есть любимый человек, но она не верила. "Если нет кольца на пальце, то, значит, отношения не серьёзные". Потом её начало злить то, что я постоянно отшивал. Она решила проверить мои слова, наняла детектива, а тот нарыл информацию о нас... О тебе. Она пригрозила рассказать всё отцу и в СМИ. Ведь, ты не безызвестный человек. — Тэгун потёрся носом о плечо младшего. — Малыш, я не могу ставить под удар твою карьеру. И поэтому решил, что лучше буду страдать от этой полоумной один, пока не на играется, чем буду топить твою карьеру...  
— Ну ты и дурак. И кто из нас после этого ребёнок? — Рави улыбнулся тепло. Тэгуну даже не нужно было света, чтобы почувствовать это. Он коснулся указательным пальцем пухлой губы. Ойкнул от укуса за подушечку. А после оказался вовлечён в нежный ненавязчивый поцелуй. И сразу столько тепла в сердце, словно чашку горячего шоколада выпил залпом. ВонШик и есть его персональная чашка горячего шоколада. Всё тело стало от поцелуя лёгким, а голова закружилась, словно это был его первый... Хотя первый поцелуй именно таким по ощущениям и был.  
Ким отстранился от губ любимого.  
— Хён, а у тебя с ней вообще что-то было? — Прошептал он, но в ответ было лишь мерное сопение в щеку.  
"Уснул мой котёнок. Бред, ВонШик, как ты мог подумать такое? Он не смотрел даже на неё без необходимости. Успокойся. Успокойся, и тоже просто спи."

***

На утро Рави подскочил на постели в холодном поту. Один. Неужели всё приснилось? Он закрыл глаза и упал обратно на подушки. Его тут же окутал запах любимого. Глюком это быть не могло. Он занюхал соседнюю подушку, а после откинул её в сторону.  
— Хён! Хён, ты дома? Тэгун... Или ты ушёл? Тэгун-хён!  
Рави в чём был, а точнее ни в чём, вылетел из комнаты и в дверях наткнулся на Лео с деревянной лопаточкой в руке и в фартуке поверх его собственной домашней футболки. Каково же было облегчение... Рави подхватил старшего под попу и прижал к себе. Тэгун только успел наклониться, чтобы не удариться головой о дверной проём.  
— Дурак! Ты чего так пугаешь! — Засмеялся он, шлёпая лопаткой по голой ягодице. — Я только собрался позвать тебя есть, а ты разорался... Отпусти, а то я сейчас мозги на косяке оставлю.  
— Я боялся, что ты уйдёшь. Я же не переживу этого! — ВонШик поставил Лео на ноги и уставился на него как безумный. А после крепко обнял за плечи.  
Старший по-отечески похлопал его по спине, а после спустился ладонью вниз и шлёпнул пятернёй по второй ягодиц, оставляя на смуглой коже ярко красный отпечаток.  
— Как я уйду, не накормив тебя? Идём, а то всё остынет.  
— А потом?  
— А потом подумаем...  
— Я всё придумал уже!  
— Вот и хорошо. Пока будем есть, расскажешь.

***

Первый пункт плана был выполнен очень быстро. Рави перед сном всё не давало покоя, что он реально никогда не думал о том, что у любимого в прямом смысле не было метки о том, что он занят. И он принял решение. Заехав в ближайший ювелирный магазин, парни выбрали кольца, которыми обменялись как только переступили порог магазина, покидая его. Сделав совместное фото с обновками, оба выложили его в фэйсбук и поставли на аватарку. Под фото Рави мгновенно прилетел комментарий Хакёна: "Ну наконец-то! Поздравляю!"  
Тут же у Лео зазвонил телефон.  
— Она? — ВонШик глянул на экран телефона любимого. Тот кивнул в ответ. — Скажи, что скоро будешь и всё.  
Лео так и сделал. Взяв трубку, он сказал лишь эту одну фразу и скинул вызов.  
— Мне даже как-то немного легче стало. — Он посмотрел сначала на кольцо на пальце, а после на младшего, улыбаясь, в глазах появились искорки. Именно этого младший больше всего и хотел видеть. Своего счастливого мальчика.

На такси не без пробок они оба доехали до съёмной квартиры старшего, где их уже ждала та самая девушка. Увидев позади Лео его спутника, она подскочила как ужаленная.  
— Да как ты посмел? А как же я? Как же мы?! — Она закричала пронзительным голосом, но Рави задвинул хёна себе за спину, выходя вперёд и преграждая девушке дорогу.  
— А как же я? А как же мы? — Он передразнил взбесившие его интонации в голосе оппонентки, а после продолжил своим уверенным баритоном. — Слушай меня сюда, киса. Этот мужчина мой. Я не знаю что ты там себе нафантазировала, но твоим он никогда не будет - это точно.  
— Я всё папе расскажу! — Взвизгнула она.  
— Что расскажешь? Что встречаешься с геем? Что шантажировала его, умело надавливая на больные точки? О да, папа тебя погладит по головке, конечно...  
— Дорогой. — Лео взял за плечи любимого. — Давай уйдём. Она непробиваема.  
— Пусть делает что хочет. Если расскажет всем о нас, то пусть так и будет. На фэйсбуке о нас уже знают, поэтому от неё это будет не новость. Если тебя уволят, то есть ещё моя работа. А начнутся притязания со стороны моего начальства или государства - увезу тебя куда захочешь. — ВонШик говорил всё это, смотря в глаза поутихшей девчонке, у которой уже затряслись губы и покраснели глаза. — Я не собираюсь отказываться от любимого только из-за того, что его возжелала какая-то цаца. Дорогой, собирай свои вещи, хочу поскорее вернуться в наш дом вместе.  
Тэгун сплёл пальцы своей руки с пальцами Рави и потянул за собой в местную спальню.  
— Ну ты и разошёлся, увезешь... Куда? — Тихо проговорил он так, чтобы слышал только младший. Беззвучно рассмеялся.  
— Куда угодно, правда. Станем политическими беженцами. Ты думаешь, что я шучу? — ВонШик вплотную подошёл к любимому и положил ладони на бёдра. — Я сделаю всё для тебя, для нас, правда.  
— Я верю тебе. Правда-правда. И поэтому так сильно тебя люблю. — Лео обнял младшего за шею и поцеловал так сладко и нежно, что Рави на мгновение расслабился. Но лишь на мгновение.  
— Кхм... Я как бы всё ещё тут. — Послышалось за спиной.  
— И что? Можешь уйти. Дверь позади тебя. — Бросил в ответ Рави.  
— Я хотела сказать, что не скажу ничего отцу. Буду держать в неведении сколько получится. Всё равно Тэгун-оппа не будет со мной таким, как сейчас, что бы ни делала.  
— Спасибо. — Лео посмотрел на девушку через плечо любимого, прижимаясь щекой к его шее.  
— Пожалуйста. — Девушка скривилась в болезненной улыбке и, развернувшись, ушла из квартиры.  
Лео проводил её взглядом, а после повис на Рави как мешок с картошкой, обессилив от пережитого стресса. От неожиданности младший сначала растерялся, но быстро спохватился и подхватил старшего. Они оба осели на полу, обняв друг друга. Тэгун положил голову на плечо младшего и достал телефон, который разрывался от оповещений.  
— Дай свой телефон. — Он вытянул руку раскрытой ладонью вверх перед Рави. Тот послушно вложил разблокированный телефон ему в ладонь. На телефоне младшего было оповещений ещё больше. Но Тэгун совсем не был этому удивлён, о музыканте знают куда больше, чем об обычном офисном работнике. Единственное, что важно - что этот самый музыкант принадлежит обычному офисном работнику, а тот всецело ему. И об этом теперь говорил их статус в социальных сетях.  
— Помолвлены? — ВонШик не смог промолчать, продолжая наблюдать за тем, что делал его любимый.  
— А разве не так? Пока что помолвлены. А свадьбу сыграем в Тайланде. — Лео заблокировал экран и отдал телефон хозяину. — Ты, ведь, сделаешь всё, что захочу, во имя нашей любви?  
— Вот же ты хитрый кот. — Рави рассмеялся, сгребая медвежьей хваткой и утягивая за собой на пол.  
— И только твой. — Промурлыкал старший, удобно устроившись на груди ВонШика.  
— My Beautiful Liar.


End file.
